Welcome Back Charley
by RatedRReanna
Summary: The Brewsters have moved and met their new neighbor Sarah. Charley believes she is a vampire. What is she really doing there? Set after 2011 version


Charley was sitting in the car with Amy listening to the radio. It has been about 4 months since Jerry has been gone. The Brewsters moved into a new a house not far from their old one, And Charley has been trying to put the past behind him. Amy recovered quickly and didnt ever want to think of it ever again. But he always had a feeling that something was still out there, But tried not to bring it up, Ever again.

Jane Brewster was talking to the new neighbor Sarah for a while now. She was very worried about having someone move in next door but she was an alright girl. Sarah had medium length light brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was very slender but had some muscle on her arms. She had on light blue jean shorts, A grey tanktop and a few braclets.

"Oh my son Charley and I just moved into this house a while back, So we both are basically new here"

"Yeah. At least I have a nice neighbor, My last ones were like hell"

Amy pulled into the driveway and Charley was staring at both of them. Sarah was taking things out of her car and putting them towards the house. She would stop a few times and talk to Jane and continue carrying boxes. She had a warm smile on her face and looked towards the car then looked away.

"Hello, Charley. Ive been talking to you for a while now" Amy's voice broke the silence.

"Sorry...I just was looking at the new neighbor"

"No, You mean drooling over her. You'll scare her by staring so much. Just dont spy would you?"

Amy opened her car door and got out. Charley slowly followed and grabbed her bag from the back. They started to walk towards the drive way, Charley stopped and dropped her bag. He bent down and began picking up the things. Sarah had a slight laugh and moved back to her car. She looked once then opened the house door and threw it inside.

"Im sorry Amy...I should have been looking where I was going. Im sorry" He stood back up.

"What is your problem today? You were perfectly fine earlier...Its her isnt it?

"Look, Im nervous about having another neighbor. Sorry once again for the bag"

Charley walked over and stood next to Jane. Amy rolled her eyes and stood right beside him. She smiled and Jane then looked over at Sarah.

"Sarah, I want you to meet my son and his girlfriend. Charley and Amy"

She put the box down next to her feet and looked at them with a smile. She went back and forth between them before extending her hand.

"Sarah...Sarah Donovon"

Amy shook her hand and then she put it towards Charley. He stared at her a moment then looked down at her hand.

"Hey guy...I dont bite" She winked.

He shook her hand but did very slowly. He remembered being called "Guy" By Jerry. His mind started to think believing she may be a vampire. First it's hey guy, And that she doesnt bite. How weird is that. Amy or his mom didnt even say anything they were all to paying attention to a new neighbor...Just like the first time.

"So um Sarah...Your windows are blacked out, Do you love being in the dark? Do you sleep all day like a vampire?"

"Charley..What did I tell you about all that stuff. Im sorry, He's a little strange" Jane gave him a look.

Sarah laughed. "Actually they were like this when I moved here, I might not fix them, They give the house a very mysterious look. And I do work at night, Vampires though?"

"How many times have I told you, Many people work at night. Remember what city were in"

Amy shook her head not believing that Charley is bringing up the whole situation again. Jerry was long gone, Nothing was going to bring him and he carried this on forever. She knew it was time to move on but he wouldnt let it go. She thought it would be nice to have a female neighbor, No sign of creepy at all.

"Are you moving in by yourself? Any friends?"

"Sadly yes. I had a friend who lived with me...He got into a really bad accident and I thought it would be nice to come to somewhere new, Try to start something new" She had a short smile.

"Im terribly sorry, Your welcome anytime you want" Jane smiled.

"No! I mean of course, Just not so soon"

Jane scolded Charley for being so rude. Sarah stood there looking at Amy for a while before turning her attention to them. She didnt exactly understand why he was jumping all over her case...Or did she?

"I would ask you all to come look at the new place but as you can see I have alot of unpacking to do and college is just right around the corner"

"College? Oh isnt that just great...My son will be graduating just this year"

Amy looked at Sarah raising an eyebrow. College? She really didnt look that old but now she wouldnt have to worry about Charley going after her. Jane would not accept him with someone older but she did only look about 19.

"Is that right? Maybe I'll be seeing you around a lot more"

She flashed a smile and knew Amy was getting aggervated.

"We'll let you go then, It was nice meeting you Sarah, I'm sure we will see eachother more often"

Jane smiled and began walking back towards the house. She called out that she was making dinner and wanted Charley and Amy to help her. Sarah looked after her before turning to them both. Charley wouldnt take his eyes off of her, Something definitly had to be wrong. He wasnt about to go through Fright night part two. Not risking Amy, His mom or his life ever again. Ed and Adam were already gone and he couldnt change that fact. Peter was going to be himself still drinking and still chasing vampires.

"I'm sure I'll see you both later"

Sarah moved and went back to her car to grab more things. She watched them both walk to the house, She had a smile on her face. Sarah carried a box into the house then through it down. She knew exactly why she was there, Exactly what she was going to do. She scratched some black paint off of the window and looked at the house next door. Charley was hunched over the sink and Jane was on the phone. No invitation yet.

Sarah turned her head to look at the flag. The tribe flag. Jerry's flag. The only thing she was able to get out of the house before anyone tried to take it. It meant alot, She was not clsoe to his age but was a loyal companion. Revenge was the only thing on her mind and she was ready to kill every person who tried to kill Jerry. She laughed at the thought of them trying to kill him. They tried.

She growled whipping around after hearing the back door open. Jerry told her all about Charley sneaking in his home, It could be him or Amy. Who ever it was, They were in for trouble.

"So...You met the neighbors"

Jerry smirked walking closer to lean against the doorway. He saw very little out the window and just looked at her. She blinked nodding.

"Yeah...Same ones you met that killed, Well tried to. Except that vampire hunter isnt there"

"He'll come, Dont worry. The basement is almost done, Had to go catch a bite"

She grinned shaking her head. The blood on his shirt showed that this feeding was not a normal one, It was an angry feed. All she had to do was make sure the Brewsters didnt know Jerry was around and that she was a vampire. They'd find out when she will rip their throats out.

"I have a body upstairs...Mind getting it for me?"

Jerry rolled his eyes. Sarah always had to make a mess. He already had baby vampires in the basement and Sarah was the only one he had that was older at his side. All he cared about was making them pay for what they did.

"It's a girl from down the street...I think I like your method of attacking the neighborhood"

Sarah turned and began walking up the stairs. Jerry moved to the window grinning as he seen them. It would all be over soon enough. They no one would ever try to mess with him again. Grabbing an apple off of the table, Jerry followed Sarah watching her dispose of the body upstairs. 


End file.
